This invention relates generally to the field of Ayurveda, and more particularly to a machine that physical represents or models the philosophical essence of the ancient science and philosophy of Ayurveda in the form of a tri-armed scale.
Rooted in India""s ancient scriptures known as the Vedas, Ayurveda is both a science of preventative health and a philosophy of living. At its core is the fundamental belief that all disease is caused by disharmony brought on by violating the fundamental laws of nature, which are reflected in each individual""s inner wisdom. Moreover, and as Ayurveda is a proponent of reincarnation of the intellect, mind, and ego, it suggests that we continue to karmatically carry with us unresolved transgressions from previous lifetimes. It labors to remove the underlying cause of disease by seeking the balance that is derived from righting such infractions, and thereby eradicating afflictions at their proverbial roots as well as preventing potential illnesses from ever manifesting. Its primary tool is the proper use of foods and herbs to maintain or restore the body""s natural state of balance.
To assist us in making decisions that are in accordance with objective truth relative to our place in the universe, Ayurveda provides guidelines in the form of doshas. The word dosha literally means, xe2x80x9cthat which has a faultxe2x80x9d, and refers to the experiential nature of our existence. As Ayurveda recognizes consciousness as the only perfection, it leads us away from even striving for perfection of body, health or life. These unattainable pursuits, it suggests, create burdens on the spirit that necessarily steal vitality from our life force. Instead, Ayurveda advocates a migration towards balance in these areas as a means of aspiring toward the only empowering vision of perfectionxe2x80x94pure consciousness.
The doshas help us choose and live wisely by enabling us to clearly recognize our constitutional nature, which is believed to be established at birth and unalterable. They can be practically defined as the organizing forces patterned within our physical body that maintain health and eliminate waste. From the three doshasxe2x80x94Vata, Pitta, and Kaphaxe2x80x94the seven body types are formed. When we identify our bodies as composites of Vata, Pitta and Kapha, we are relating to our bodies as syntheses of the very stuff of which the universe is made. Once that correlation is made, there is no longer separation between our bodies and our environment in that we can then witness the elemental forces inside and outside of us. Further, all truth, it is thought, is permanently integrated with knowledge of the conscious self. The fundamental mission in life, it follows, is to understand our individual self before we are able to fully serve the truest nature of our presencexe2x80x94a consciousness that effortlessly recognizes the harmony of our existence with our bodies, others, and our environment.
In keeping with that mission, Ayurveda recommends that each individual honestly assesses his or her own body type and provides a means, visa vi two series of questions, by which to do so. The first series (Section One) is primarily concerned with the individual""s physical attributes. Ultimately, this will serve as the foundation for one""s body-type assessment. This determination cannot be considered reliable or useful, however, until there is balance in other areas of one""s life. Such short-term balance can be appraised by using the second set of questions (Section Two), which focus primarily on recent feelings and actions. For example, someone who actually possesses a Pitta body type may be incorrectly assessed as being a Kapha if significantly out of balance in other areas of his or her life, as quantified by the second series of questions.
If the score on any one section of the second set of questions is significantly high (greater than 20 on the enclosed test), Ayurveda advises accordingly in order to reestablish balance in those areas. After short-term balance is generally achieved, a true assessment of one""s body type can then be relied upon by completing the questions regarding physical attributes. Finally, based on one""s true body type, Ayurveda promotes continued balance by recommending specific foods and actions that most effectively contribute to that individual""s physical, emotional and spiritual well being.
Section One
Vata (Air) Score:
1. I am thin, lanky and slender with prominent joints and thin muscles.
2. 1 am physically light. I may forget to eat or have a tendency to lose weight.
3. My eyes are small and active.
4. My skin is dry, rough or thin.
5. My hair is dry, brittle or frizzy.
6. My joints are thin and prominent and have a tendency to crack.
7. I am a light sleeper with a tendency to awaken easily.
8. My hands and feet are usually cold and I prefer warm environments.
9. I am lively and enthusiastic by nature. I like to change.
10. I become anxious and/or worried when under stress.
Pitta (Fire) Score:
1. I have a medium, symmetrical build with good muscle development.
2. It is easy for me to gain or lose weight if I put my mind to it.
3. I have a penetrating gaze.
4. My skin is warm, reddish in color and prone to irritation.
5. My hair is fine with a tendency towards early thinning or graying.
6. My joints are loose and flexible.
7. I am a moderately sound sleeper, usually needing less than eight hours to feel rested.
8. I am usually warm, regardless of the season, and prefer cooler environments.
9. I am purposeful and intense. I like to convince.
10. I become irritable and/or aggressive when under stress.
Kapha (Earth) Score:
1. I have a large, round or stocky build. My frame is broad, stout or thick.
2. I gain weight easily and have difficulty losing it.
3. I have large pleasant eyes.
4. My skin is thick, moist and smooth.
5. I have abundant, thick and oily hair.
6. My joints are large, well knit and padded.
7. My sleep is deep and long. I tend to awaken slowly in the morning.
8. I am adaptable to most temperatures but do not like cold, wet days.
9. I am easy going and accepting. I like to support.
10. I become withdrawn and/or reclusive.
Section Two
Vata (Air) Score:
1. I have been feeling worried or anxious.
2. I""ve been having difficult falling asleep or have been awakening easily.
3. I fell restless if I""m not constantly on the move.
4. My digestion is irregular with frequent gas or bloating.
5. My bowel movements are hard, dry or occur less than once per day.
6. My daily schedule of eating meals, going to sleep or awakening often varies from day to day.
7. I tend to be impulsive.
8. 1 often forget things after a short period of time.
9. I have a lot of initiative but have trouble following through.
10. I generally have a number of physical concerns.
Pitta (Fire) Score:
1. I have been feeling irritable or impatient.
2. I tend to be critical and am intolerant of errors.
3. My skin feels hot and irritated, or breaks out easily.
4. I have been having acid indigestion or heartburn.
5. I tend to be compulsive and have difficulty stopping once I""ve started a project.
6. I am easily frustrated by other people""s incompetence.
7. Spicy foods, while I might enjoy them, usually do not agree with me.
8. I am strongly opinionated and tend to share my point of view without being asked.
9. I often feel as if I am overheated or have a low-grade fever.
10. When provoked I can be sarcastic or biting.
Kapha (Earth) Score:
1. I am currently overweight and have difficulty losing extra pounds.
2. I have a slow digestion and feel heavy after eating.
3. I commonly experience sinus congestion or excessive phlegm in my respiratory tract.
4. I have difficulty leaving a relationship, even after it is no linger nourishing.
5. I often deal with conflict by withdrawing.
6. I easily accumulate clutter in my life.
7. I have difficulty getting going in the morning.
8. I like to maintain a routine and resist changing my pace.
9. Given a choice, I prefer to watch rather than participate in an athletic activity.
10. I regularly feel drowsy or sluggish after a meal.
No prior art now exists that attempts to capture Ayurveda""s essential philosophy in the form of a tri-armed balance scale.
The primary object of the invention is to assist users in determining and visually representing their current spiritual/emotional state as well as their underlying Ayurvedic body type, which are both helpful in evaluating their immediate choices using Ayurvedic philosophy.
Another object of the invention is to provide users with a simple, clear method of understanding the complexities of Ayurveda.
Another object of the invention is to provide users with a tangible model of Ayurvedic philosophy to further facilitate their understanding of how to view their lives from an Ayurvedic perspective.
Another object of the invention is to provide users with a tangible, clear, simple method of determining their current spiritual state, their true body type, and what their current focus should be according to Ayurveda.
A further object of the invention is to provide users with a continued physical reminder of Ayurveda""s suggested foci in their lives.
Yet another object of the invention is to serve as a decorative model, which reflects the owner""s interest in the ancient science and philosophy of Ayurveda.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A physical representation or model of the philosophical essence of the ancient science and philosophy of Ayurveda in the form of a tri-armed scale comprising: a three-armed balance scale mechanism, a structure that supports the three armed mechanism at its fulcrum, a measuring system that clearly defines the user""s Ayurvedic emotional state and body type, and a weighting system that works in accordance with the measuring system to produce consistent, accurate results.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.